onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 609
| Art = | Ad = | Ed = | chapter = Chapter 683 (p. 2-19) | eyecatcher = Chopper - One Piece Logo | rating = 6.2 | rank = 7 | charDebut = Momonosuke }} "Luffy's Freezing to Death!? The Terrifying Snow Woman, Monet!" is the 609th episode of the ''One Piece'' anime. Short Summary Chopper, in Monster Point, tries to hold the children for a while, however can not do it without harming them, so he eventually fails and returns to his normal form. Meanwhile, Luffy faces Monet off and almost dies in the battle, due to having his body frozen, but recovers and counters with Haki. The counter attack, however, made a hole in the floor, leading to the garbage room, where Luffy fell to, and Monet gives farewell to him, as "he can only escape flying". Trafalgar Law prepares to attack the SAD Room, but is confronted by Vergo, who gives critical punches with his Haki-powered fists and bamboo. In the biscuit room, Monet prevents Mocha from fleeing with the candy, and the Straw Hats (except for Luffy and Sanji) also help Mocha. After almost killing Law, Vergo is confronted by Vice-Admiral Smoker, who prepares to fight the other Vice-Admiral. Long Summary In the research room, the guard is shocked when hearing that a kid turned into a dragon and asks the little girl where she saw it and she says she peeked into the Secret Room and kept it to herself and is now worried for Momonosuke. The guard lies saying he is fine and that she does not need to worry about him and that he is eating and tells the little girl she must not tell anyone else what she saw. In Caesar's lab, Luffy asks what Monet is doing and she makes a ten layer snow hut. Monet passes through the snow huts to see Luffy and asks how does it feel that ten layers of snow huts can not be easily broken. Luffy just says she is stalling for time and he will just break it in a jiffy and tells her to stop wasting his time. He says she can not beat him and she agrees stating she could not achieve victory in a fight with him, but tells him to not confuse victory with fighting ability. She then hugs him with her wings and Luffy notes how cold she is and her body are like ice and tells her to get off. Monet refuses stating he can no longer escape her hold and the coldness will sap away his strength and Luffy begins to become drowsy. She then points out that there is a bunch of snow build up around them and Luffy should lose consciousness soon and asks if it feels good. She tells him to just close his eyes slowly and relax, but Luffy manages to fight it off and use a Jet Spear to break free by breaking the ground. As Luffy begins to laugh, he ends up falling down bellow from destroying the floor. Monet comments on his hidden potential and tells him that falling from their location will have him end up in the ducts and into the garbage can deep inside the earth. She adds that unless he can fly he won't ever get out and just comments to herself about how he just dug his own grave and says her farewells to him. In front of the Biscuits Room, Chopper in his Monster Point continues to hold off the children telling them that he knows it's painful but they must endure it and not take any more candy, knowing that they want to go home. He tells them he won't let them get into the Biscuits Room. Chopper accidentally hurts a kid while holding him and he apologizes. However, the other children attack Chopper violently with pipes, calling him a monster and stating that this has nothing to do with him and they want the candy, stating it is theirs. Chopper tells himself it's no use stating unless he fights back he can't stop them. As Chopper falls over the kids note an opening and run to the Biscuits Room and Chopper tries to stop them only for the Rumble Ball to wear off and him turn back to normal. They all rush to the room with the intent to get candy and start trampling Chopper and he can't move and luckily is saved by Nami as the other Straw Hat Pirates and Kin'emon arrive as Nami and Usopp ask what is happening while Kin'emon shouts out his son's name. Chopper starts tearing up glad they came stating that Caesar is trying to make them into big violent fighters and he can't lay a finger on them and says they have to find a way to stop them. As they make their way to the Biscuits Room, Robin uses her Mil Fleur: Gigantes Mano and makes giant hands to stop the children. Chopper then tells Nami about the girl, Mocha, who is trying to help him and says she's in danger and is protecting the candy in the room now. Usopp notes this is bad and they won't stop at nothing to get that candy now. The kids say the hands are annoying and start attacking and biting Robin's hands causing her to let go stating they are so violent and she can't stop them. The kids see Mocha and tell her to hand over the candy. Mocha, having regained her sanity tells them to not eat it saying it's evil candy telling them to snap out of it that Chopper is trying to help them. She states if they don't listen they won't be able to go home and Chopper says it's useless and tells her to run. She starts running and the kids tell her to not eat the candy on her own and then she sees the exit closed with Monet in the front and asks her to help. Monet tells Mocha she can't keep the candy all to herself and should share with the rest. As Zoro notices her, he asks who she is and Usopp points out she's the bird woman he saw before. In the SAD Production room, Law is seen bleeding and breathing heavily fighting Vergo. He uses Shambles to get his heart back and at the moment he does Vergo appears in front of him and delivers a powerful kick to the face and sends Law back to the iron bars behind him and he spits out blood. Vergo catches Law's heart and starts squeezing it causing Law to scream out in pain. Law manages to stand up with difficulty and Vergo hardens his arm and starts brutally punching Law over and over again causing Law's hat to fly off and Law manages to grab Vergo and use Counter Shock on him sending a large electrical surge in his body, but the attack did little damage. Vergo easily recovers and delivers' Joker's message of "what a shame" to Law and Law just smirks back at Vergo as he had calculated how to retrieve his heart back from Caesar and that Vergo is his only miscalculation. Vergo says Law should call him Vergo-''san'' and retorts to squeezing Law's heart even tighter, causing Law to scream in agony as Vergo tortures him. Vergo then mentions how he's in the middle of something and 'he' just had to show up, referring to Smoker who just arrived, and says it doesn't matter what it takes, he plans to seal Smoker's lips permanently. As Law seems to have lost consciousness, Smoker responds that it'd be better to end things quickly to dispose of trash looking down on him and calls Vergo pirate Vergo. The two then prepare to fight. Characters in Order of Appearance Anime Notes *Chopper is not trampled by the children after returning to his normal form, as in the manga. *The anime adds the following scenes: **Vergo entering the SAD room and beginning his battle with Law. **Caesar opening up and entering the secret room. *The anime extends the following scenes: **Monet vs. Luffy. **Law being affected by Vergo squeezing his heart. Site Navigation